Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, systems and methods for synchronized Flashcopy (FC) backup of a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) protected array in a deduplication repository.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Large amounts of data have to be processed daily and the current trend suggests that these amounts will continue being ever-increasing in the foreseeable future. Moreover, data, data files, and/or data records are also required to be stored, retained, and/or saved for various periods of time for subsequent retrieval and/or use. Efficiently storing and/or recycling the data, data files, and/or data records data is a key problem to solve, and therefore, a need exists to improve the data storage utilization and recycling.